1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a seat for a vehicle. Specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to a divan or bench seat for an aircraft.
2. Background of the Invention
Aircraft seats are typically installed in aircraft as individual seats or in groups of seats such as rows of two or three seats. These seats are bolted to the floor of the cabin on an aircraft. The seats and floor are bolted together at each of the corners of the seat where the support structures such as a set of legs are in contact with the floor of the cabin. These support structures are rigid and together, as a group, are designed to support the weight of the occupant of the seat and to secure the seat to the cabin floor.
The rigid nature of the support structures and the manner in which they are bolted to the cabin can place a high sheer stress on the floor of the cabin and the bolts of the legs in the event of a sudden change of direction of the aircraft such as an emergency landing or crash landing. As a result, there is a high probability that the seat will become dislodged from the floor of the cabin or the floor of the cabin will become deformed thereby decreasing the safety of the passengers during the event that caused the deformation of the floor or dislocation of the seat.
The safety of the passengers is also diminished subsequent to the event when the passengers seek to exit the airplane. The deformation of the cabin floor and dislocation of the seats can impede the progress of the passengers as they attempt to find an exit from the airplane. In addition, emergency items are stored underneath the seats. These items can include life rafts, life vests, and similar emergency equipment. If the chair has been dislocated or the floor deformed, these items may become trapped or damaged between the bottom of the seats and the floor. This also decreases the safety of the passengers as they will be unable to easily remove these items in case of an emergency landing or crash landing.